


Right on the Mark

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [53]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, I talk about a lot of AUs with a lot of people, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Captain Canary Week Day 3- AULeonard Snart comes face to face with an opponent who proves to be quite the challenge.





	Right on the Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/gifts).



> LocitaRose has heard most of my AU ideas and conspires with me to make a lot more. We got on a tangent once of an AU where Laurel, Sara, and Rip are all siblings and joked how that was as great a combo of siblings as Leonard, Lisa, and Lily. It eventually evolved into an idea of an AU where one group of siblings were criminals and the others were heroes. Given today is AU day, I figured it would be a good time to finally try and write this new Earth.

Sara pulled off her glasses and tied the mask over her head and eyes. Her heart beat against her chest with excitement over what was about to happen. The heist had been planned for weeks. It was far from their first one, and it definitely would not be their last. It was how she and her siblings stayed alive in the world now.

“Sara?” Laurel called behind her. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, picking up her staff that doubled as a cane. “Let’s go steal something.”

“Catch.”

Rip threw a magazine towards her, which she grabbed as soon as it was close enough.

“You’re never gonna miss a thing, are you?”

Sara grinned. She might have been blind from the disaster, but her powers never let her miss. “Come on, we’re wasting time, even if you can slow it down.”

* * *

 

He had only just barely sat back down at his desk after the meeting when the phone started to ring. Even before he answered it, Leonard knew he was going to have to disappear from work for some time.

“There’s a robbery going down right now.”

Leonard was already reaching under his desk for the bag. “Where?”

“Jewelry store on Crescent,” Lisa told him. “Thunder called in for backup. How fast can you get there?”

“Faster than you.”

“Hey, I have to go and pick someone up. You can get there in an instant with your powers.”

Leonard smiled as he slipped towards the exit. “Have you called Lily yet?”

“Yeah,” Lisa answered. “Right before you so she can power up. I’ll meet you at the store with her.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Leonard said. “Or I’ll have whoever’s robbing ready for the cops.”

He hung up and opened a breach in front of him. Hopping through, he arrived in his apartment, quickly pulling on the goggles and his Vibe suit. It was still a strange feeling putting on the hooded jacket to go out and be a hero with his sisters. If the particle accelerator hadn’t exploded, they would still be living powerless lives. Not mention that their parents would still be alive.

Fully geared up, Leonard opened another breach to reach the place Lisa had told him the robbery was going down. When he jumped through, he found himself in the back alley of the store. Nearby, climbing to her feet, was Thunder, looking somewhat dazed. Her brother, Lightning, was no where in sight, so Iris must have come alone to stop this.

“Vibe?” she groaned. “Where’s Flash?”

“Coming with Killer Frost,” he told her. “What happened?”

“I thought it was petty thieves,” Iris explained. “But it’s metas, three of them. One of them did something that made me feel like I was moving in slow motion, and the others got the drop on me before I could get my powers going. My ears are still ringing.”

“Have they left yet?”

Iris pointed toward the exit of the alley, where a delivery truck was starting to leave. “They’re about to. Don’t worry about me, go after them!”

Leonard switched on his comm. “Lise, there’s a truck leaving the jewelry store. It’s got a fruit basket on the back. I’m going after it.”

“We’re on our way,” she replied as he ran out into the street.

He breached his way down the street so he was ahead of the vehicle. In the distance, he could see yellow lightning and mist. With the truck getting closer, Leonard could see two people in the front seat, a man and a woman both wearing masks. Holding out his hands, he sent a vibration towards the front tires. The driver swerved, so the vibe only hit one wheel and sent the vehicle off course slightly, but not enough.

Blue light shot out from behind him and the roads began to ice over, causing the truck to skid and slide around. Leonard whirled around to see Lily and Lisa coming up towards him with Iris.

“Thanks, sis,” he nodded to Lily, who was now forming an icy dagger in her hand. “Ready for a fight?”

“If we have to,” Lisa said, her goggles catching the light as she looked towards the truck. “And I think we will.”

Leonard looked back to see the truck stopped and the man and woman getting out from upfront. Iris was frowning at them.

“I thought there was a third,” she murmured. “I swear I saw two women and a man.”

“She must in the back,” Lisa pointed to the end of the truck. “You three hold off these two. I’ll deal with the one in the back.”

Lightning crackled down Lisa’s body before she raced towards the back. Leonard looked away from her and back to the oncoming duo. Lily stepped out first, sending a wave of icicles towards them. The man held up his hand and the projectiles suddenly began to slow down in their path. His companion opened her mouth, letting out a scream that shattered the icicles and made them all cover their ears.

“That usually works,” Lily muttered in disappointment.

A shout came from the back of the truck. All of them turned in time to see a yellow and grey figure go flying out of the back of the truck.

“Li-FLASH!” he shouted, nearly saying her name as he ran over to her.

“I’m fine,” she told him as she sat up with a grunt of pain. Her goggles were cracked, which meant they were going to have to make a new pair or she’d have to start wearing her contacts. “Thunder’s right about someone inside there. I have superspeed, but she found a way to kick my ass.”

Leonard pulled her up. “Go help the others. Watch out for the screamer.”

They both watched as Lily and Iris were fighting against the duo.

“You watch out for her,” Lisa told her. “She doesn’t look like she can place a hit, but she can.”

Lisa zipped off to aid their sister and friend. Leonard steeled himself as he went for the lifted hatch of the back and climbed inside. He could make out some crates and a couple of bags that looked stuffed to the brim. A few strings of pearls had fallen out of one. There was no sign of anyone else inside.

Suddenly, he saw something leap out from behind the crates in the corner of his eye. Leonard whirled around to see someone swinging a staff at him. He dodged the staff just barely, feeling the metal whistle past his head. Summoning up his powers, Leonard whirled and vibed the attacker back into the truck’s wall.

With her somewhat dazed, it gave him the chance to get a good look at this attacker. She was wearing some kind of fitted black body armor with white stripes running up her arms. A dark mask covered everything from the top of her head to her eyes with no holes or anything. It occurred to Leonard that she actually couldn’t see a thing, yet she’d somehow beaten Lisa.

“Stay down,” he ordered.

A chuckle slipped out of her. “Not happening.”

Using the staff, she flipped back up onto her feet and smacked him across the face. Leonard hadn’t been expecting it and stumbled back. Now on her feet, the woman pulled out a gun and began to fire at him. Her shots were all aimed exactly at his head or his heart, and it was only with summoning a breach that he was able to deflect them. When she ran out, a smile crossed her face.

“You must be Vibe,” she smirked. “I fought the Flash, and there’s no way you’re Killer Frost. It’s a pleasure to meet two famous heroes and beat them in the same day.”

The truck suddenly started moving forward. Leonard steadied himself against the sudden motion, which the woman took as an opportunity to throw a knife at his heart. Luckily, the movement had him shifting, and the blade plunged into his shoulder. He gasped out as the woman moved in closer, landing a punch on his chest. As she tried to punch again, Leonard caught his arm in his grip.

Leonard hadn’t planned on doing it, but he started to vibe her to see if he could get a clue to who she was. He had first found out he could do this when he vibed Lisa on accident and had improved his skills in the months that followed. But this vibe was different than any other he’d ever had. He couldn’t see a thing save for pitch black darkness, although his senses felt sharper. She was throwing knives in the vibe and knew exactly where every one of them was going. All of them were perfect bullseyes on a target.

His hand was twisted back off her arm, cutting off the vibe. Leonard looked to see the woman’s mouth twisted in rage. He was staring at her hand around his wrist and didn’t see the staff coming until it was too late. It clocked him in the head hard, sending him stumbling. Before he could get back up, she kicked him back off of the moving truck.

Leonard sailed through the air for a moment before hitting the asphalt. He rolled over and over a few times before coming to a stop. When he sat up, he could see the woman pulling the hatch of the back down as it turned the corner. Before it closed, he caught the hint of a blonde ponytail.

“Lenny!”

Lisa and Lily were running over to him. His sisters helped him get back up onto his feet. Leonard felt something wet of his head and touched it, his fingers coming away red. Whoever that woman was, she was deadly with anything she could get her hands on. She hadn’t missed with him, not even once.

“Are you okay?” Lisa asked him, looking him up and down.

Lily rolled her eyes. She was always more sarcastic when she used her cold powers. “He’s got a knife in his shoulder, of course he’s peachy.”

“I’m fine,” he got out, although the knife was starting to hurt. “We need to get out of here.”

“Whoever the one with her eyes covered is, she’s deadly,” Lisa said as Leonard opened a breach back to her apartment and they all stepped through. “She managed to beat you and me, Lenny.”

“Not me though,” Lily chimed in, her white hair fading back to its normal brown now that they were off the street.

“Well, you didn’t fight her,” Lisa muttered, pulling off the cracked goggles and slipping on her glasses. “The screamer had you on the ground. If you did go up against the other girl, she would have taken you down for sure. I don’t know how she sees where she’s swinging that staff.”

“She doesn’t,” Leonard said. “I think she might be blind. I vibed her and I could see nothing, but she was throwing knives that hit exactly where she wanted them too.”

“Huh,” Lisa murmured. “So one girl screams, the guy freezes time or slows it down or something, and this girl who is blind can hit anything she wants.”

“Bullseye.”

Lily shrugged. “Okay, strange thing say with that, but-”

“No, I’m calling her Bullseye,” Leonard explained as his sisters suddenly exchanged a look. “What?”

“Nothing,” Lily smiled not-so-innocently.

“You just never name the people we fight,” Lisa told him. “Now you’re naming this girl who kicked your ass in a fight.”

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Are you sure?”

Leonard sighed. “Positive. I’m not falling for a jewel thief.”

* * *

 

Thunder had tried to stop them with Black Lightning once they ditched Flash, Vibe, and Killer Frost to make their getaway. However, Rip had used his powers to slow their movement so they could get more distance before changing vehicles. Once they had, the trio made their way out of the city without anyone on their tail.

Sara pulled off her mask and slipped on the black glasses. “So that went well.”

“Very well,” Laurel said cheerily. “Nice work with Flash and Vibe, sis. And Thunder too.”

“If you’d taken on Killer Frost, you’d have been four for four,” Rip added.

“Yeah,” Sara nodded. “Although Vibe put up a pretty good fight.”

“Did he now?”

“Oh yes. He sounds cute too. Was he cute?”

“I don’t know, Sara,” Laurel sighed. “We were fighting heroes, I wasn’t gawking for eye candy.”

“Pity. If I could still see, I’d be doing both.”

**Author's Note:**

> I *MAY* write a sequel. 
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
